1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for various sized containers of polish, waxes, pastes and liquids used for metal, wood, or shoe maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
Applying a polish, wax or other paste during metal, wood, or shoe maintenance is a common occurrence for individuals who prefer to maintain their flatware, furniture, and shoes looking shiny and clean while keeping their hands and clothes free from the paste being applied to these items. Especially for a person who performs these maintenance tasks for a living, an aid for expediting the task or in making the task easier is always appreciated.
Using shoe maintenance as an example, in applying a paste to a shoe, a person must hold the paste container in one hand, the applicator in the other hand, and then contact the applicator with the paste until a small amount of paste adheres to the applicator. The person must then place the can on a surface to free that hand so a shoe can be held in that hand. Paste that is on the applicator is then applied onto the shoe and rubbed into the shoe surface. If additional paste is needed, the person must release the shoe, pick up the can, and repeat the step of acquiring paste onto the applicator. Again the person must release the can, pick up the shoe, and apply the paste to the shoe. This repeated action is necessary because the container of polish needs to be secure when applying horizontal pressure to the paste container in acquiring the paste onto the applicator. Paste containers are usually smooth on the bottom surface and will slide across a table, ground, or wherever the can is placed when a horizontal pressure is applied.
In art related to holders in general, there are several adapted with a cupped bottom for suction to non-porous surfaces. One problem with these is that although they may adhere well to a non-porous surface, they have no capacity to prevent sliding on a porous surface such as a carpet, concrete floor, or tablecloth. Also the holders are limited to holding containers only as small as their innermost aperture. In attempting to hold a container that is too small, the container is not properly held and any pressure applied to the container will tip or slide the container out of the holder.